Acquired Taste
by Tanokuya
Summary: Mikado was just your average college student juggling school and a his part time job at a local cake shop.It all changed when he helped out an injured man on his way home. With the addition of a rather volatile new pair of regulars, Mikado just might snap under the pressure of academic success and troublesome guests. ShizuMika onesided! IzaMika. Title subject to change.


[Edited 8/24/12]

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Michiko. Congrats on entering college life! I'll join you guys in a few months, I just want to savor my remaining lazy time.

**Dislcaimer:** I do not own Durarara.

**Possible Pairings: **ShizuMika, Onesided IzaMika, side pairs may be included.

**Warnings: **Slight OOCness in the form of a brotherly Kadota Kyohei and altered ages and locations later on. I will be sure to leave proper warning before I do something crazy, don't worry.

Chapter 1

Ikebukuro was a city unlike any other. Here, in this city one could experience things that you couldn't anywhere else. Because of this fact, you must always be aware of your surroundings. Danger lurks in all places in this city, not just the dark alleys. Color gangs, urban legends come to life, and who knows how much more lurks in the depths of this city.

Ikebukuro is a city of surprises. You'll never know what the day could bring. For one boy, this day will open doors and twist what he thought was his average life into something unrecognizable. Only he can decide what the outcome will be. His choices from this day on will steer him to a happy ending or an unpleasant outcome.

The boy in question, one eighteen year old university student by the name of Ryuugamine Mikado. Yesterday he was just another face in the crowd, no one really worth noticing. But today his normal routine will take a turn, he'd never have expected.

[Break]

Mikado Ryuugamine was no stranger to the hustle and bustle of Ikebukuro life. He'd been a resident for four years, going on to his fifth this new semester. He was used to walking by scenes left behind from gang fights, the Black Rider, and the occasional uprooted street sign or lamppost, courtesy of one Heiwajima Shizuo. Mikado's seen it all, it was kind of boring.

He, however found that he was wrong. On his way home from afternoon classes and a quick grocery run he was greeted with a troubling sight. Slumped against the wall of his apartment complex was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo himself, if a little worse for wear. He was still breathing. Mikado hastily dropped his shopping bags and examined the bartender. He wasn't about to leave an injured person in the streets.

After a quick survey of his surroundings, he found that the area was empty. This was somewhat unusual. Mikado lived in one of the nicer areas of Ikebukuro. It sure beat the crappy flat he's been living in during most of his high school days. The streets were rarely devoid of some passerby or jogger making their daily route. Back to the problem at hand.

"Excuse me...Heiwajima-san are you alright?" Mikado knelt down beside the injured bartender.

When he didn't respond, Mikado placed a shaky hand on his shoulder and shook lightly. Still nothing. Mikado let out a relieved sigh, thankful that the bartender hadn't unconsciously smacked him away. Mikado was all too aware of the strength that man held, and had no desire to be on the receiving end of it.

_'What to do...' _

Thankfully, the bartender seemed to be stirring. Mikado knelt down in front of him to speak.

"Heiwajima-san?"

"...Wha? what the hell?

Mikado brightened up. "Hey, are you alright? Do you want me to call an ambulance for you?"

"No. I'll be fine." From the expression that flashed through his eyes, Mikado assumed he was not too fond of hospitals. The bartender tried to stand only to fall back down. Whatever had happened to him made him quite unstable.

Mikado sighed. "Well, I'm not going to just leave you out here." He had no idea the extent of the bartender's injuries, and that just made him worry.

"hm.."

"Hey, why don't you rest in my apartment?" Mikado didn't think much of it. It was all he could do for now. Shizuo began to nod off , so he never gave a response. That was as close to a 'yes' that he'd get. With his mind made up, Mikado had just one obstacle to tackle. How to get the man up to his floor.

"Heiwajima-san, I need you to wake up for a bit." Mikado went back to shaking the man's shoulder. The moment he regained consciousness, Mikado helped him up an slung the bartender's arm over his own shoulders letting the taller man lean against him. He wasn't pushed away, so either the bartender wasn't really aware, or he didn't care.

Leaving his groceries out for now, he helped man into his building and towards the elevator. It was times like these that Mikado was thankful for his uncle's constant pestering to exercise. The ride up to the 5th floor was awkward to say the least. It was very quiet, save for the bartender's heavy breathing. The strain of having someone much taller and heavier than himself leaning against him was starting to get to the young student, but he'd have to pull on just a little longer.

When the doors opened, Mikado took a determined breath and continued forward to his door. Getting his key from his pocket was a small challenge, but thankfully he didn't lose his balance and drop the injured man. With his door opened, he shuffled them to the nearest couch and gently laid the man down and rushed back down for his bags.

Relief washed over him when he came back up and closed his door. Heiwajima-san was still crashed on his couch, at least it was better than leaving him outside. Now came to the topic of his guests bloodstained uniform. Hopefully his couch wouldn't be ruined. Mikado decided to wait until the sleeping man woke up to deal with the clothing situation. He really need to relax, so he headed to the kitchen.

[Break]

After a calming cup of tea and a quick snack of apple slices and caramel sauce, Mikado reached for his cell phone. He had little medical knowledge and was uneasy of just taking the sleeping man's word. He needed advice, and there was only one person he knew he could ask for that. He dialed a number and waited for an answer with a baited breath.

"Hey Mikado, what's up?" Mikado inwardly smiled when he heard the other voice.

"H-hey Kyohei...I'm not bothering you am I?" It was 3:45 P.M. Kyohei's work schedule often varied from project to project, but Mikado never liked to interrupt his friend when he worked.

"No, I'm on break right now...are you alright?" Damn. Kyohei could always sense when Mikado was having a bad day.

"Yeah, it's just...um you've mentioned a friend of yours that was a doctor right?" Mikado glanced at the figure on the couch. "I was wondering if you knew how to contact him."

"I don't like where this is going Mikado, what's going on. Are you hurt or something? Where are you?"

"I'm at home, I'm fine really! I just have someone here whose unconscious and needs medical attention. He doesn't want to go to a hospital."

"Are you insane?" Kyohei's voice was laced with concern."You let some stranger into your house? I'm coming over right now."

"No, it's ok! just let me explain."

"I'm listening."

"Well, it happened like this..."

[Break]

[A/N]

This is it for now, sorry if it's too short, but I didn't want to get too carried away. Let me know if you all like this. Drop a comment maybe? Anything will do. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read. I hope to continue this. Kuya out~

[Edit 8/24/12- Added a few things, made a warning section. I feel bad for not including one from the start.]


End file.
